Nathan Fillion
thumbNathan Christopher Fillion wurde am 27. März 1971 in Edmonton, Alberta geboren und ist ein kanadischer Schauspieler. Zu seinen bekanntesten Rollen zählt die des Malcolm Reynolds, die er in der Serie Firefly – Der Aufbruch der Serenity und dem Film Serenity – Flucht in neue Welten verkörperte. Aktuell ist er in der Krimiserie Castle zu sehen. Leben und Karriere Fillion ist gebürtiger Kanadier. Beide Eltern sind Englischlehrer. Sein älterer Bruder, Jeff ist Direktor einer Highschool. Ursprünglich war es auch Fillions Plan eine Bildungskarriere einzuschlagen und Englisch auf Lehramt zu studieren. Er entschied sich dann jedoch für Kunst und Schauspiel, mit dem Ziel Schauspiellehrer zu werden. Seine Berufung selbst Schauspieler zu werden, fand er erst während des Studiums, da er um sein Studium zu finanzieren, begann in Theaterstücken mitzuwirken. Nachdem er in Kanada zunächst in weniger beachteten Fernseh-, Filmproduktionen und Theaterstücken mitgewirkt hatte, zog Fillion 1994 nach New York, wo er eine Rolle in der Endlosseifenoper Liebe, Lüge, Leidenschaft übernahm. 1996 erhielt er dafür mit 25 Jahren einen Daytime Emmy Award in der Kategorie Outstanding Younger Actor. Ein Jahr später verließ er die Serie, um sich anderen Projekten zu widmen. Er zog nach Los Angeles und spielte von der zweiten bis zur vierten Staffel der Sitcom Ein Trio zum Anbeißen eine der Hauptrollen neben Ryan Reynolds und Traylor Howard. Ein größeres Kinopublikum erreichte er erstmals 1998 mit einer kleinen Rolle, als Private James Frederick Ryan, in Steven Spielbergs Der Soldat James Ryan. Außerdem spielte er in Filmen wie Eve und der letzte Gentleman oder Wes Craven präsentiert Dracula. Zu seinem endgültigen Durchbruch verhalf ihm schließlich Joss Whedon, der ihm eine Hauptrolle in der Serie Firefly verschaffte. Laut eigener Aussage würde Fillion sofort wieder in seine Lieblingsrolle, des Raumschiffcaptains Malcolm Reynolds schlüpfen. In einem Interview der Entertainment Weekly sagte er: „Wenn ich in der kalifornischen Lotterie 300 Millionen Dollar gewinnen würde, wäre das erste was ich machen würde, mir die Rechte an Firefly zu sichern. Und dann würde ich es fortsetzen und übers Internet senden.“ Whedon verdankte er ebenfalls die zentrale Rolle als Helfer des Bösen in der finalen Buffy-Staffel. 2003 war er neben Alicia Silverstone und Ryan O’Neal in sechs Folgen der Serie Kate Fox & die Liebe zu sehen. Seine Rolle des Malcolm Reynolds aus Firefly übernahm Fillion 2005 erneut in dem Kinofilm Serenity – Flucht in neue Welten. 2007 war Fillion in der Hauptrolle der Miniserie Drive zu sehen. Von 2007 bis 2008 hatte Fillion einen längeren Handlungsbogen in der Serie Desperate Housewives in der Rolle des Gynäkologen Dr. Adam Mayfair. Zu einer erneuten Zusammenarbeit zwischen Fillion und Whedon kam es 2008 in der Mini-Web-Musiacalserie Dr. Horrible’s Sing-Along Blog, welche 2009 mit dem People’s Choice Award ausgezeichnet wurde. In der Rolle des „Captain Hammer“ konnte er zum ersten Mal auch sein Gesangstalent unter Beweis stellen. Seit 2009 spielt er die Hauptrolle des Richard Castle in der gleichnamigen Krimiserie Castle. Persönliches In den 90er Jahren war Fillion mit der US-amerikanischen Schauspielerin Vanessa Marcil verlobt, mit welcher er noch heute gut befreundet ist. Seit 2009 war er mit der kanadischen Schauspielerin Kate Luyben zusammen. 2013 zeigt er sich mit seiner neuen Freundin Mikaela Hoover. Fillion behauptet ein Nachfahre von General Jubal A. Early, ein Generalleutnant in der Konföderiertenarmee während des Amerikanischen Bürgerkriegs, zu sein. Als Joss Whedon davon erfuhr, benannte er eine Figur in seiner Serie Firefly nach ihm. Filmografie Filme *1993: Absturz in die weiße Hölle (Ordeal in the Arctic, Fernsehfilm) *1994: Strange and Rich *1998: Der Soldat James Ryan (Saving Private Ryan) *1999: Eve und der letzte Gentleman (Blast from the Past) *2000: Wes Craven präsentiert Dracula (Dracula 2000) *2003: Wicked Game – Ein böses Spiel (Water’s Edge) *2004: Hollywood Division (Fernsehfilm) *2005: Serenity – Flucht in neue Welten (Serenity) *2006: Slither – Voll auf den Schleim gegangen (Slither) *2007: White Noise: Fürchte das Licht (White Noise 2: The Light) *2007: Jennas Kuchen – Für Liebe gibt es kein Rezept (Waitress) *2010: Super – Shut Up, Crime! (Super) *2012: Much Ado About Nothing *2013: Percy Jackson – Im Bann des Zyklopen (Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters) *2014: Guardians of the Galaxy Serien *1994–1997, 2007: Liebe, Lüge, Leidenschaft (One Life to Live, Seifenoper) *1996: Chaos City (Spin City, Episode 1x06) *1998–2001: Ein Trio zum Anbeißen (Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place / Two Guys and a Girl, 60 Episoden) *1999: Outer Limits – Die unbekannte Dimension (The Outer Limits, Episode 5x21) *2002–2003: Firefly – Der Aufbruch der Serenity (Firefly, 14 Episoden) *2003: Kate Fox & die Liebe (Miss Match, 6 Episoden) *2003: Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen (Buffy, 5 Episoden) *2005: Das Geheimnis von Pasadena (Pasadena, 3 Episoden) *2006: Lost (Episode 3x06) *2007: Drive (Miniserie) *2007–2008: Desperate Housewives (11 Episoden) *2008: Dr. Horrible’s Sing-Along Blog (Webserie) *seit 2009: Castle *2011: The Guild (Webserie, 2 Episoden) *2014: Community (Episode 5x06) Synchronsprecher *2007, 2009: Robot Chicken *2009: Wonder Woman (Stimme von Steve Trevor) *2012: American Dad (Episode 8x16, Stimme von Liver) *2012: Justice League: Doom (Stimme von Green Lantern) *2013: Die Monster Uni (Monsters University, Stimme von Johnny) Kategorie:Schauspieler